


A Very Padapanda Christmas

by morrezela



Series: Padapanda Series [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a special surprise awaiting him and Jensen for Christmas this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Padapanda Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Очень Падапандовое Рождество](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085932) by [Slavyanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka)



> Disclaimer: Not mine, so not mine. The people mentioned in here? I wish them all the best in their personal and professional lives, but this is so far from real it is living on its own special planet.
> 
> Warnings: werepandas, excessive sap, oh and Mpreg for this particular installment.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is a timestamp to "The Padapanda's Courtship" and "Something White and Black." This fic was written for Day Twelve of my 12 Days of Christmas meme.
> 
> Technically, this would be Jared and Jensen’s second Christmas together as a couple. 
> 
> All mistakes that you find on this are my own.

Many tears go into making a good werepanda, or so Jared’s mother has always told him. Jared always tried to prove her wrong. When he was just a tiny cub, he was always the one that would try to cuddle her when she was down. As a teenager, he’d bring her flowers when one of his siblings was giving her a hard row to hoe.

He never realized the literalness of her words until he had to take a special biology class on werepandas and their sexuality. At the time, the class had seemed to last forever. It was depressing and boring and the only thing that Jared got out of it was that he was practically doomed to be alone forever. And, oh yeah, don’t let humans go around licking up your tears because it could turn them.

The days that it took to turn Jensen were comparably longer than that class. Happy tears, sad tears, onion tears – it didn’t matter the source. Humans had to drink a lot of werepanda tears to turn, and Jared had just been glad that actual eyeball licking wasn’t involved.

Of course, Jensen had been fairly grossed out by the idea. And getting all of the medical tests back from the tear donors had been an excruciating process. But by the end of it, Jensen was a werepanda and never wanted to taste anything salty ever again, which was fair because Jared was certain that he was never going to voluntarily chop another onion so long as he lived.

The wedding had been perfect – mostly. Although Jensen’s family hadn’t really understood his desire to become a werepanda and inherit the biological side effects that went with it, they never took it out on Jared. Not that they loved him at first sight, but they knew that Jensen loved him, and that seemed to be enough for them.

Being married to Jensen was awesome, beyond awesome. It was perfect and wonderful and harmonious and Jared couldn’t want for more. Except, of course, that he did.

Jared had a large house with a big back yard and a fenced in swimming pool. He had enough empty bedrooms to start a bed and breakfast. He had a list of cub friendly daycares and an up to date report of how the local schools were doing mailed to him every testing session.

What Jared did not have were cubs.

Now, Jared had promised himself no more tears back when Jensen finished turning. His eyes ached for what felt like weeks afterwards. But month after month passed with no adorable, whimpering baby in the bassinet that Jared had fooled his husband into thinking was a fancy looking, glass topped table. And month after month Jared cried behind a closed door where Jensen wouldn’t see him.

Jared knew that lots of human couples had problems getting pregnant. He also knew that werepandas had it statistically worse. His husband wasn’t concerned. Jensen figured it was normal; they hadn’t been trying that long.

But Jared had maybe, a little bit, been lying to his husband. Just a little. Nothing big, just… he hadn’t exactly been off his birth control for as long as Jensen had thought he had been. It was a difficult feat to stop taking a pill that he had never started taking in the first place.

With the turning and the rush of excitement about meeting the parents and the wedding and starting a new life together, going to the doctor hadn’t been one of Jared’s top priorities. The longer that he went without going to get his prescription, the easier it was to put off. Besides, Jensen knew that Jared wanted cubs. It wasn’t like an unexpected pregnancy was going to be an unwanted one.

They were fiscally responsible adults. Jared had a good job. Jensen had a good job. They were on the upper end of middleclass, and there was a good break on their taxes if they managed to bring a healthy werepanda baby into the world.

But it looked like that wasn’t going to be happening without some medical intervention. Loathe as Jared was to start taking more drugs after all of the ones he’d tried back when he was just trying to have a sex life, he was getting to the point where he was ready to go through the hormonal horror of being on fertility treatments. If he wanted to be a father, he had no business whining if things go a little rough on him.

Mind made up, Jared forced himself to not focus on how not-pregnant he was during the holidays. He gorged on candy at Halloween, crammed cranberries and pumpkin pie down his throat at Thanksgiving. He indulged in all of the horrible, fattening foods he could think of while he had the chance. Because he was determined to be the personification of perfect dieting when he started in on the fertility drugs.

He was going to get his partying in while he could. He’d bring up the idea of going to a fertility specialist to Jensen sometime after all of the revelry was done for the year. January maybe, or even after Valentine’s Day in February, but definitely before St. Patrick’s Day.

The absurdity of Jared’s decision for excess hits him about the time that he is heaving his candied, chocolate dipped bamboo into the toilet at work. He isn’t used to indulging himself quite so much, and his stomach is in rebellion. His body hates him, and it wants him to know all about it.

Honestly? The only good thing that Jared’s body has ever done is decide that Jensen is awesome enough to have sex with.

By the second week of December, Jared is a little concerned. His stomach is decidedly against allowing him to participate in the trays of cookies, crackers and assorted nuts that his coworkers keep leaving in the lunchroom. His belly, for the first time ever, is not his friend.

Jared’s stomach is possessed. He knows it. It had to have happened at Halloween, maybe some candy was cursed or something. Because one moment his stomach growls so loudly that his coworkers throw snack bags over the cubicle wall, and the next it decides that despite a years long love affair with Cheetos, it no longer enjoys the mixture of highly processed corn and fluorescent orange cheese.

“Honey, if I didn’t know you were a man, I’d say you were pregnant,” the secretary from four floors up tells him the day that Jared has to make a break for the unisex bathroom because the one for men is getting cleaned.

And sure, she is a little insulting in the way she says it. But Jared doesn’t exactly advertise that he is a werepanda. It isn’t other people’s business, and he wants to be treated like Jared, not some minority pity case.

But her words make hope spring up inside of him, and Jared finds himself at the local drug store on his lunch break. He pees on the stick on the first floor bathroom and carefully wraps it up and hides it in his backpack during the elevator ride up to his cubicle on the nineteenth floor. He refuses to look at it when he digs his dress shoes back out of the sack, but he doesn’t shove his sneakers back in out of respect for what the tiny plastic device might tell him.

When his phone alarm starts going off after the prescribed amount of time, Jared almost spills his tea into his keyboard. He barely gets his cup set down on his desk before he is grabbing his pregnancy test and making a beeline to the washroom. Nobody pays him much attention. The whole office is used to his mad dashes after lunch now.

There is a little, tiny plus sign when Jared finally makes his eyes open to look at the results. Despite the fact that he swore he wasn’t going to, Jared starts crying. He buys five more pregnancy tests on the way home that day and makes an emergency appointment with the local werepanda obstetrician, using his social worker to shoe horn him into the appointment book. They all agree with Jared’s first result.

The amount of joy that Jared feels at the news is hard to contain. The baby paraphernalia is a bit harder to hide. There are diet plans and vitamin bottles and all sorts of ‘gifts’ from the doctor to help ensure that Jared continues on his family line in the healthiest way possible.

Normally, Jared wouldn’t dream of hiding his news form Jensen, wouldn’t even want to try. But it is close to Christmas, and he figures that it would just be an awesome thing to share. So he lets Jensen fret over him when he gets sick again and continues to ‘ignore’ Jensen’s concern that he should maybe go see a doctor.

Christmas Eve will be the perfect time to tell Jensen. They’re going to the Ackleses for Christmas Day dinner. As much as Jared gets along okay with Jensen’s family, they don’t have the warmest of relationships yet. He knows that everybody is going to be on their best behavior, and he wants to be loud and boisterous and celebrate.

So he plans for Christmas Eve, only Old Man Winter disagrees with his plans and sends a snowstorm. That wouldn’t be so bad except for the fact that the highway department advises no travel, and the forecast says that the storm is going to sit right on top of them until late on Christmas Day.

The translation for Jared is that he doesn’t have get up in the morning to make the three hour drive to see his in-laws. The translation for Jensen is that he needs to buy food on his way home. They were only in charge of bringing the rolls before, so Jensen gets elected to battle with last minute shoppers to get them a ham and some fixings.

Jensen runs into one of their neighbors while on his last minute errand, and that is where Jared’s plans go awry. Somewhere between the meat counter and the checkout lanes, a snowed in block party gets started. The weather is atrocious for driving long distances, but trudging over to another house isn’t that difficult.

The last minute plans actually sound like fun when Jensen explains them, and Jared can’t bring himself to say no. Besides, now he’ll get to share his news on Christmas Day instead, so it’ll all work out for the best.

Only it isn’t a good party. It is a great party, and Jared is basically the only one sober at the end of the night. Well, save for the kids that are snug in their beds being babysat by older kids who can’t drink that is.

Jensen makes rather merry, and Jared has to help him stumble home while listening to him sing off key Christmas carols about Santa. It’s actually adorable.

Christmas morning is a different story. Jared has never had to jockey for puking space before, but his husband looks like he swallowed rat poison. Part of him complains that morning sickness should override self-inflicted sickness. But Jensen doesn’t know that Jared is pregnant, and pregnancy is sort of self-inflicted too.

“God, somebody stop the drumming,” Jensen moans as he flops down face first on their bed.

“Nobody is drumming, Jensen,” Jared reminds him as he gently rubs the back of his husband’s neck.

“Says you,” comes the muffled response from where Jensen’s mouth is pressed into his pillow. “All twelve of those damned Christmas drummers took up residence in my skull last night. Hitched a ride home from the neighbors.”

Jared can’t help but chuckle at that. “I’ll get you some aspirin and water,” he offers.

“I’ll love you forever and ever,” Jensen tells him, sounding drowsy.

Jensen doesn’t rejoin the land of the living until about noon. By then, Jared almost has their food done, complete with the creamy bamboo casserole that Jared’s mother used to make every Christmas.

“I’m never drinking again,” Jensen declares as he stumbles out to the kitchen.

Jared can’t help but be amused. Jensen isn’t normally so dramatic. “Your mother called. I told her that you were outside shoveling.”

“You are the most perfect Padapanda ever,” Jensen tells him as he leans up to give Jared a peck on his cheek. His breath is minty fresh, so he took the time to cleanup before he came downstairs.

Jared smiles at the compliment and for once doesn’t roll his eyes. “Hey, Jensen?”

“Yeah?” is Jensen’s distracted reply as he fiddles around with the coffee maker.

“When do you want to open gifts?”

“Whenever,” Jensen says as he conquers the dastardly water reservoir and starts the pot brewing.

Jared bites his lip and resists the urge to pat his stomach. “I was thinking maybe before we ate?”

“Whatever you want, Jared,” Jensen tells him amiably. “You’re the one who braved his hangover to come out and cook for us.”

Jared clears his throat and smiles. On the one hand, he feels guilty about accepting a compliment that he doesn’t deserve. On the other hand, he does deserve the compliment because he was a nice husband who let his husband sleep off his hangover instead of making him get up and help.

“Well, maybe, I just. I…”

“Jared? What’s wrong?”

“I’m pregnant,” Jared blurts out. It ruins his big plans. There is a tiny photo album of all of Jared’s positive pregnancy tests sitting under the tree in their living room. The whole thing was supposed to be this fantastic surprise. He was going to have Christmas music playing and twinkling lights winking at them from the tree.

Instead Jared is making his big reveal to his half-alive husband in their kitchen with the background noise of the coffee maker and the red glow of the oven’s on light.

Jensen stares at him, dumbfounded for a few moments before a gigantic grins splits his face. “Yeah?” he asks as he stumbles forward to put his hands on Jared’s still flat stomach. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to unwrap that for a while,” he says.

Jared laughs and gives him a gentle shove. “Goof,” he accuses.

“Your goof,” Jensen corrects, “Your goof who has his little, baby Padapanda inside of you.”

“Doesn’t that make him a Pandackles?” Jared asks.

“It makes him or her perfect,” Jensen says right before he pulls Jared’s head down for a kiss.

Jared can’t argue with that.


End file.
